


A Rival in Scarlet

by MoonlightMav



Series: The Scarlet Series [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, French Kissing, Kissing, Meet-Cute, Mostro Lounge (Twisted-Wonderland), Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMav/pseuds/MoonlightMav
Summary: Azul’s rival shows up at Mostro Lounge and he is presented with the opportunity to find out more about her and her famous café that could threaten his own.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Scarlet Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193708
Kudos: 1





	A Rival in Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2,773  
> Includes: Mature fluff; detailed descriptions of kissing
> 
> A big thank you to @patchyegg87 (on Tumblr) for introducing me to the Twisted Wonderland fandom and answering my questions about some characters while writing this; and thank you for being so supportive~
> 
> Thanks to @unbelievableholland (on Tumblr) for designing Scarlet’s dress and helping me describe it~
> 
> Scarlet Coldfire is an original character I created that I thought would fit well with the story I wanted to happen. 
> 
> Enjoy~

  


_art on the left by[@unbelievableholland](https://tmblr.co/mt25CQx0FX5QOvNvpVFTYDQ)_

_art on the right by[@patchyegg87](https://tmblr.co/mBlyEBwn9vPzbnCJRJ8xtnA)_

The sun had not even set and Mostro Lounge was already packed to the brim. When the Headmaster announced that Night Raven College would have an open house event to rake in more sponsors, Azul Ashengrotto wasted no time in putting out advertisements for his café. 

He had anticipated this kind of traffic and thus had planned ahead; twenty additional students were now under his employment and helping with the customers. It wasn’t hard to seek out those in need and offer them help in exchange for their services. 

Azul looked around, taking in the bustling crowd and thinking about his plans to expand his business. His gaze fell on a lady who just walked in, wearing a fitting red dress that ended in a black layered tulle with a red cape attached to a golden choker; a black band cinched around the waist. 

Her graceful movements reminded him of the mermaid princess back home, the way she glided across the room and carried herself with a certain elegance. 

“Fruit tart?” Ruggie appeared by his shoulder holding a tray. “I just made a fresh batch.”

“No, thank you.”

“Suit yourself,” Ruggie shrugged and ate one.

Azul frowned as he watched him walk away, but he didn’t really mind that the little Savanaclaw child ate from the food trays from time to time. Ruggie made up for it by being the most efficient worker in Mostro Lounge; he cooked well and no one served the customers as fast as he could. 

Azul turned back to the doorway but the lady in red wasn’t there anymore. He scanned the room for a moment before wondering why he was even looking for her in the first place. He decided to take a break at the VIP area; managing the most popular establishment in school took a lot of energy.

He weaved through the crowds and almost bumped into someone; he looked up to see that it was the very same lady he had been looking for. 

“Azul Ashengrotto,” she said mildly with a hint of surprise. 

“Do I know you?” He was sure that if he had seen her before, he would remember.

“Probably,” she replied.

“How do you know who I am?” he asked again when she didn’t elaborate.

“The purple and grey ensemble,” she explained, “And the air of calculating arrogance as you walk around looking like you own the place. No, don’t be offended,” she said when Azul frowned, “I would expect nothing less of my competition.”

“I beg your pardon?” 

“You might have heard of Crimson Café?” she asked him. 

Azul was taken aback, “You’re Scarlet Coldfire?” 

Crimson Café was exceptionally famous outside of Night Raven College. He had asked Jade and Floyd to gather information on it so he could strategize his expansion plans accordingly. 

“So you do know me,” she smiled pleasantly.

Azul thought for a moment. “Would you care to join me at my table?” He might as well take the opportunity to find out more about his rival.

“I would be honored.”

“Rook,” Azul called the attention of the student walking by with a tray. The blond hunter had agreed to work for him in exchange for all the information Azul had on Leona. “Bring a chocolate fondue sample plate to my table and two drinks; Aviation for me, and for the lady…” he turned to Scarlet.

“Vermouth, please,” she said to Rook.

“Right away, _mademoiselle_ ,” Rook tipped his hat and sauntered away.

Azul led the way to his table and tried not to think about how Rook all but ignored him and spoke only to Scarlet. He had more important things to focus on. 

They reached the table and plush purple couch; Azul drew the curtains close as Scarlet sat down.

“What brings you to Mostro Lounge, Miss Coldfire?” he leaned his cane against the wall and joined her.

“Just doing a little reconnaissance, much like what you’re doing right now,” she smiled at him. “That is why you invited me here, isn’t it? To find out more about Crimson Café.”

The curtains opened and Rook stepped in, carrying a tray with their food and drinks. 

“Ah, it seems you have seen right through me,” Azul smiled back at Scarlet. “And I do find it interesting how you knew who I was just from my wardrobe.”

“I’ve heard the stories of the impeccably dressed café owner who occasionally offers magical contracts.”

Rook set down the items on the table. “And you’re the only person I know who wears a coat like that, _monsieur_.”

Azul frowned at him, “Yes, thank you, Mr. Hunt.” He turned back to Scarlet, “Anyway, due to recent unfortunate events, I have had to discontinue those contracts. I give favors based on a different system now.”

“Your employee with the charming hat is right,” she said, “not many people wear their coats like that.”

“It would be too warm to also wear the sleeves,” Azul said defensively, “I prefer to drape it around my shoulders.”

 _“Je préférerais l'enlever tes épaules,”_ Scarlet said as she took a sip of the Vermouth that Rook put in front of her.

“What?” Azul didn’t understand that, but he noticed Rook glance at Scarlet and smile knowingly.

Scarlet noticed it too and returned the smile. “Oh, you speak the language.”

“Of course, _mademoiselle_ ,” Rook stood up straight holding the now empty tray. “I like the way it rolls off the tongue. From what I just heard, you have a flexible one; _je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord_ ,” he nodded his head towards Azul and kept smiling.

Scarlet laughed brightly.

Azul picked up his glass and swirled the drink around. “Shall I give you two some privacy?” He was getting increasingly annoyed at how his employee had bonded with his guest more easily than he had.

 _“Calmez-vous, monsieur,”_ Rook told him. “There’s no need to get jealous. I will take my leave now,” he took off his hat and walked backwards.

“I’m not jealous—” Azul started, but Rook was already gone; the curtain falling close after him.

“Your drinks are delicious, at least,” Scarlet set down her glass. “Who mixes them?”

“Why? Do you plan to charm away all my employees?”

“You think I’m charming?” she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Azul scowled and took a sip of his Aviation. This meeting was not going the way he intended.

“Relax, Azul,” he heard the smile in her voice. “A man whose business is doing spectacularly shouldn’t be so tense. People are practically lining up outside your door.”

He put his drink down and adjusted his glasses. “Yes, you would know the feeling, wouldn’t you? Crimson Café has quite a reputation across the cities; even the students here talk about it. I should consider it an honor that you think of me as a worthy competitor.”

“I tend not to underestimate people,” she replied, “If I get even the slightest hint of a threat, I observe them from a distance and find out their weaknesses.”

Azul found that stunningly familiar. “But you’re not observing from a distance now, are you, Scarlet?”

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Sometimes being up close is more fun, don’t you think?”

“I agree,” Azul moved closer to her. He figured out her game now; if she thought she could bat her eyelashes at him and walk away with all his secrets, he was going to use that to his advantage. “Though I wish you had shown up earlier, we could have had more time.”

“I have my own place to manage, you know. And unlike you, I don’t have twins at my disposal that I can trust to do my work for me.”

“You’ve met them?” Neither Jade nor Floyd had mentioned anything to him about meeting Scarlet. 

“I’ve seen them a few times at my café, yes. Spying for you. While here I am, doing the work myself.”

“And I thought you actually wanted to see me,” Azul pretended to sound hurt. “But you’re just here for work,” 

“Can’t both be true?” Scarlet looked right into his eyes.

He was caught off-guard by the intensity of her stare; almost like she was challenging him. “You tell me,” he put his arm on the backrest of the couch and turned his body to face her.

“Where’s the fun in that?” she tilted her head slightly. “I’d rather keep you guessing.”

“And that’s how you run your business? You focus on fun?”

“Don’t you? If you’re not having fun, then what’s the point? Be a little more daring and then maybe you won’t be so afraid of competition anymore.”

“I’m not afraid,” Azul sounded offended to his own ears. 

She smiled at him in amusement. “I asked you a simple question about who mixes your drinks and you accused me of being a thieving temptress.”

“Why do you want to know?” Somehow Azul didn’t want to reveal even something as trivial as that; it felt like he would be giving up control. And he never gave up control.

“I was just going to ask what it would be like to mix Aviation with Vermouth. But since you won’t tell me who your bartender is, I guess I’ll have to find out in another way.” 

Scarlet turned to face him and Azul suddenly realized how close they were to each other.

She leaned in closer and he felt his heart beat faster.

Scarlet Coldfire stopped inches from Azul’s face; she looked at him to make sure that he was comfortable with this. She was very attracted to the fashionably-dressed strategist in front of her, but she didn’t want him to do anything he didn’t want to. If he was uncomfortable―

Azul bridged the gap and pressed his lips to hers. 

For a moment she was frozen, then her eyes fell close and she sensed something she had never expected: Azul Ashengrotto was nervous. His breathing was shaky and the air of confidence around him was gone. 

She lifted her hands to his face and gently took off his glasses, putting them on the table. She flicked his fedora off his head and softly ran her fingers through his hair; something she had wanted to do since she saw those wavy locks peeking out of his hat. 

She brought down her hands to his chest and up to his shoulders. As she pushed his coat off him, she remembered their conversation. 

_“I prefer to drape it around my shoulders.”_

_“I would prefer to take it off your shoulders.”_

Azul didn’t understand, but Rook did.

_“I like the way it rolls off the tongue,” he had said about the language. “From what I just heard, you have a flexible one; I’m sure that he would agree.”_

Scarlet smiled to herself and lightly ran her tongue across Azul’s lips, burying her hands in his hair and tugging gently.

She felt his breath hitch, and suddenly his tongue was meeting hers, hesitantly at first and then with more urgency. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together. Then his hands moved to her neck and unclipped her choker, removing the cape from her backless dress. She felt the cold air for an instant before his hands were running up and down her exposed back. She sighed at the feeling of his warm skin on hers and realized he had taken off his gloves; his fingertips leaving behind trails of electricity that made her dig her nails into his shoulders. 

His breathing was shaking again but it wasn’t from nervousness anymore. Every tremble and shiver was music to her ears; and soon enough she was joining him, her rational thoughts crumbling with her every exhale and every insistent stroke of their tongues.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Azul knew that the meeting was definitely not going the way he intended. Then Scarlet was gliding her fingers on his cheek, down his neck, and up and down his chest. His heart beat wildly as if determined to get as close to her hands as possible; her exquisite perfume made each breath he took precious. 

When she had stopped so close in front of his face, he thought she was just teasing. But for the first time that night, the playfulness was gone from her eyes. He wasn’t surprised that she leaned in to kiss him, he was surprised that she didn’t. 

He had expected her to be the kind of person who knew what she wanted and did whatever it took to get it. But when she looked at him, her gaze asked what _he_ wanted. And at that moment, he knew exactly what it was. 

When she touched his lips with her tongue and pulled at his hair, he almost gasped at the feeling. The next thing he knew, he was pulling her close and caressing her back. When did he take off his gloves? He barely remembered what happened to his coat and hat. Though he was grateful that she took off his glasses, because if she hadn’t, at this point he would have ripped them off his face himself. 

Their bodies were pressed so closely together that he couldn’t tell whose heartbeat he was feeling and whose breaths he was hearing, but somehow he wanted to get closer. 

He tightened his embrace and leaned further forward, relishing the feeling of her soft lips, her silky hair, her tongue exploring his mouth―

“Azul, we’re out of―”

The curtains opened and they both turned to look.

Jade was standing there wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open.

Floyd appeared beside him, “What did Azul say―” he faltered and did a perfect rendition of his twin’s facial expression.

Azul was suddenly very aware of how they looked like; his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck, practically no space between them; Scarlet’s cape tossed carelessly on the couch and the both of them still breathing heavily.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that his hat had tumbled down to the floor. And he knew that his coat, which he always insisted be hung properly when he’s not wearing it, was most likely a wrinkled heap behind him. 

To say that he was blushing greatly would be an understatement. 

“Well,” Scarlet broke the silence, her arms still wrapped around him, “if it isn’t the Leech twins.” She smiled at them, “Good evening.”

“Is that―?” Floyd asked his brother, neither of them taking their eyes off Scarlet.

“Scarlet Coldfire,” Jade breathed. Then he smiled at her sweetly, putting his hand to his chest and bowing, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Coldfire.”

Floyd smirked, “I’m sure Azul feels the same.”

“Leave,” Azul finally managed, relieved that he at least sounded stern.

They snickered and stepped away, closing the curtains again. 

Scarlet noticed that Azul’s face had turned almost as red as her dress, and his arms around her were tense and unsure. 

She gently untangled herself from him. “I think it’s time for me to leave as well,” she wanted to stay but didn’t want to be the source of his discomfort. 

He avoided her eyes and said nothing.

She took her cape and fastened the choker around her neck again, running a hand through her hair to make sure it looked decent. 

She reached for Azul’s face and softly planted a kiss on his lips, brushing her thumb across the beauty mark just below them. She couldn’t help herself. 

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, Azul,” she smiled and stood up. 

Azul snapped back to his senses when he saw Scarlet walking away. He hastily wore his coat and glasses―his hat was too far away―and stood up. 

“Scarlet,” he called to her just as she was reaching for the curtains. 

She turned to look at him.

“Will you stay for a while? I can show you around the lounge, or around campus―” he sighed. There was no use pretending. 

He tried again. “I enjoyed our time together. Even when we were only talking,” he added, “Not just when…” he felt himself blush again and he looked away. 

She walked back and stopped in front of him. “I enjoyed spending time with you, too.”

He glanced at her.

She smiled, “Both when we were talking and when we weren’t.”

Azul cleared his throat and tried to fix his hair as much as he could. “Then, if I may be so bold, I would like to enjoy the rest of this evening with you.”

He held out his hand. She took it. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
